Amethyst Golden
by Asuka K
Summary: It had been 250 years since his father had come to this land and never returned to their homeland. And now, Sesshoumaru, followed by the lead of an anonymous information knocked at his door one day and set foot to that very same land his father had gone to. What he found out on that same night made the wheel of fate start turning.


**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is the bunny that vague my head since the time I started writing chapter 5 of Another. So I put it out in this new mess that I've got myself in.

I have no say about what happened in this story, yet. Just the ideas came, I worded it out, and here it is.

* * *

**Warning in this chapter**

AU. Swearing. Trigger-happy Sango. Complicated relationship between Inuyasha and Naraku, Kagura, Kanna.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Look, Sesshoumaru."_

_The young one's gaze fit to the direction that was fascinated his elder so. He saw nothing but pit black ocean with white waves rode each other to the shore, almost had themselves managed to touch the elder's black boots. Young golden eyes fixed on the elder's, his mind inquiring. "Chichiue?" was all he could reply that conveyed most of his questions._

_The elder laughed as he adjusted the younger higher up by placing him sat on his right shoulder, balanced the smaller with his right hand rested on his thighs. His gaze mesmerized by the sight presented before their eyes. "The lands beyond this ocean was rich with hidden potentials and mysterious enough to drive my mind out of our homeland..." he flicked his eyes to look at the younger "...for a good two centuries now."_

_The younger tilted his head slightly to his side, his eyes was till lit with the same curious gleam now mixed with confusion._

_"I am going to conquer those lands, Sesshoumaru." the elder announced as he lifted the younger off his shoulder and brought him to the center of his vision. His strong hands hold the young one at arm length, "The time has come for you are strong enough to stand by my side and rule our lands together."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. His being was completely till to absorb the information. He knew _this_ would come someday, but today, at this moment, was not one he had expected._

_The elder looked at his son and sole heir's expression with interested. He patiently waited for the younger's next move. He expected an angry outburst, a comical wailing, and a good fight that involved bloodshed, the blood exchange by the end of the day was all better. His mind drew back to his mate, those surely what of her reactions would be, and this young life in his arms was his and her son. He had this feeling of regret that Sesshoumaru had spent too much of his time with his mother, long enough for her to rub all of her trails in their son. That could not be helped either, for he was away most of the time from the mainland. Who else could the younger turned into?_

_He looked as the young Sesshoumaru collected himself, as good as he could in the strong grip of his father around his hips, and focus his gaze to the elder's with narrowed golden iris. 'Here we come.' The elder thought with an inner smirk._

_"How dare you treat your new ruler with such disrespected by regarding him this way?" the younger spoke coldly that sent a beautiful shiver up and down the elder's spine. That, added with the surprise this unexpected delicious little devil always was to him by all he could do to surprise him. He swelled with pride._

_A new bark of laughter boomed through the darkness as the elder released the young one by throwing him high to the sky. To which the younger made several spins in the air, at one point he stopped and stood in the middle of nowhere to look down coldly at his father, his claws shot out at the elder, ejected a bright green light in the process by the tip of his talons._

_How the ocean roared that night haunted the younger consciousness for a good two and half centuries until present time, along with the retreating back of the one he hopelessly longed for but could never voice his praying out. _

.

.

.

His eyes opened and immediately took notice of his surroundings. The room was completely eaten by darkness but did little to hinder his night vision. To his left, beyond the wall of glass that separated him and the world outside, there were multiple of weak lights from far away neon signs of midnight businesses or just simple fast moving of traffic lights from below, flicking on and off somewhere lights, lights that were so dead in his eyes despite its living purpose.

He glanced side way and dropped his gaze to the stack of papers sat disoriented on his office desk. His eyes hardened and his hands tightened their grip against the leather chair armrest, mindless of the claws already punctured its surface as he scanned the content wrote in the papers for the up tenth time ever since it arrived earlier that day.

Finally tore his eyes away, he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Rin. Jaken." he called softly in a calm tone belied his inner emotion chaos.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." a feminine voice answered.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." a dry aged male voice answered.

"Arrange a dinner with The Lady. We will leave the mainland."

"Where to, Milord?" the feminine voice asked.

"East."

* * *

Tokyo. Japan.

22:35, December 8.

A shadow walked slowly in a dark alley. Unsure step by step with sharp intake of breaths each moment passed by, the figure's eyes darted to left and right then back and forth, seemingly was willing for something to happen yet at the same time praying for nothing to happen. "This was a bad idea, I swear to the Gods…" The feminine voice mumbled to herself as she rubbed her soft mittens covered hands together and blew hot air in her palms. "It's cold. It's night. And it's scary…" She whined to no one in particular.

"I know I know." A male voice came from a hidden speaker in her ear muffs. "But in our group only you have the face of an angel. Unlike the devil that is-ouch! Ow! Ow!" She heard a loud thud, the speaker must be dropped off, and then a smack came next from the other line as the pain filled voice of the male abruptly came to a stop. After a short while, someone picked up the forgotten speaker from the other line and a feminine voice came, "Idiot…" The voice murmured, "How is your place?"

"Good but I feel bad. Nothing happens… yet?" The girl answered as she reached up to pull her acrylic knitted hat lower and adjusted her scarf to tighten around her neck. The cold was killing her! "But I think before I could be killed by _it_ the weather would have already eaten me!…" She almost wailed into her speaker hid in the fold of her scarf. Then something tickled her nose and she blew out a loud achooo into the cold night air. She sniffed as she heard a faint chuckle from the girl on the other line. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry." The other girl said apologetically, "Are you okay?"

"Somehow I wish _it_ would just show up so I can go home…" The girl muttered as her eyes once again darted around to scan the area. She'd been walking for a good while in the dark alley now, any sane person would never do such thing at such hour. Yet there had been several incidents happened. The newspaper reported that many girls' corpses were found in a dark alley by morning. And it had been going on for weeks now. In the back of her mind she wondered what those girls were doing, out all alone in somewhere like an alley in the night. And she briefly wondered her current situation too. "But then again…" she murmured to herself, unable to finish for fear suddenly came back and did a flip flop inside her stomach.

"Don't worry." The other girl assured. "Scream if you think something is wrong, okay?" Without waiting for reply she continued, "We are close by."

"Ooo…kay…" The reply was hesitating but her friend's reassurance made she felt better. "Am I going to roam around again?"

"Yes please!" The other two echoed, a bit too excited much to the girl's exasperation.

* * *

Three dark figures with mismatched features stood closed to each other by the edge of a random terrace. Something unnoticeable by human eyes watched a moving soul in a certain dark alley not far ahead from where they were standing.

"Will we do it? Will we not do it?" The pure white figure stood by the right side of the tallest figure asked in a soft emotionless feminine tone. Her black eyes fixed on their moving target. The white mirror was cradled in her hands reflected the girl's wary face.

"Of course!" The dark figure stood by the left side of the tallest one replied, abruptly opened her black fan, showing its white surface with red crescent shape patterns went from one side to the other. "That's why we are here!" She said confidently.

"No, we are here because we were driven out." The middle figure said, red lights visible from deep inside the dark holes of the baboon mask eyes turned left and right to look at the two on his sides. He tucked at his white pelt that cover him from top to toes and brought it to his nose then he took an inhale. "He smelled good…"

"You creep!" The one on left side snapped, took a step away from the other, so did the white one on the right. "How could he even put up with you is out of my understanding!" She pointed the edge of the folded fan accusingly at his deep greenish baboon mask face.

The male calmly pushed the pointy fan aside from his vision as he gave her a dark chuckle, "It's not my fault he loves me more than any of you."

"You are delusional." The female snorted.

When the male was about to open his mouth for a smart retort at his companion, he was cut off as the remaining one, stayed silent until now and purposely ignored the other two suddenly spoke up, "She's moving away."

That successfully got the attention of the others as they stopped their argument and refocused on their current target.

"Alright," The male said as he took a deep breath of the cold night air, "Let's do it, fast and clean and return to him." He looked at his companions in confirmation as the other two nodded, "I don't feel like leaving him alone in that state. We are taking longer than I expected."

"He will not going to like it…" The tall female murmured.

"He sure not." The male replied, "But we've got no other choice."

Together the three launched themselves in the direction of the unexpected girl.

"Will he hate Naraku for this? Will he not hate Naraku for this?" The white figure asked in her indifferent tone as she floating silhouetted beside her companions with their distance from the target was shortened by each millisecond.

The male, by the name Naraku, groaned, "I don't want to think about it!" He snapped, "What he won't know can't hurt him!"

* * *

It was the chill of the cold night as usual whispered in her cheeks when she felt it. Something in the air had changed that made all her hair at the back of her head stood on end as her blood ran cold at the sight of flashing fangs aiming at her direction.

Her scream pierced through the dreadful silent of the dark alley that was the sole witness of her upcoming doom. Her friends wouldn't make it on time. She trusted them but, for the first time in her life she felt how tiny her being was when facing _it_… _It_ was completely out of their league. Even if her friends were here now they would all be killed by _it_. Her eyes closed in resignation as everything went in slow motion. '_This is it…'_

_'Don't make me laugh…'_ She thought darkly, "LIKE HELL I'M GONNA GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she roared at the advancing being, which caused a momentarily surprised to her attacker and she took the chance to lung at _it, _snarled and bared her mitten covered fingers like a starved cat pouncing on a cooked fish.

It happened too fast for her mind to catch up. At one moment she was lunging at _it_ as _it_ too was lunging at her, and the next she felt something wounded around her waist and pulled her backward until she touched a solid warm something very tall… Her vision refocused as she noticed a dark red leather covered arm holding a sheathed katana at arm length. _It_ was having its fangs bit on the sheath and trying to pull off.

"Tch." The newcomer's voice reached her ears, "I just had my eyes off you for a bit and looked what trouble you put us through." She did not registered anything else that was spoken, for his low baritone voice with its vibrant through his chest sent a chill up her spines, in this little to no space between them, and his hot breath at her ears did little to calm her marathon racing heart. She slowly turned her head to hopefully chance a glance at her savior in the dark but his voice froze her in the spot. "And don't move your little pretty head, girl, or you chance your neck stays somewhere else but your neck." She gulped. Too much to hope for a prince in shining armor. She was going to die! Die on the day of her 15th birthday for Kami sake! In a Godforsaken place! _Oh someone…_

"Get down Kagome-chan! HIRAIKOTSU!"

Gods had answered her! Her best friend has come to the rescue! She wouldn't care now that they would all die here anymore. There may be a chance they could all get out of this, whatever this is, alive! Her head snapped to the direction of the much loved familiar feminine voice.

A flying flash of something cut through the air was coming at their direction at inhuman speed. She saw it and briefly took back her previous statement. She was gonna die if that thing hit her! Oh Gods… _Sango-chan…_ She thought with an inner wail as she shut her eyes close, ducked her head and waited for the impact.

A loud thud was heard. Then everything went silent.

. . .

"Huge!" A strange male voice said.

"A… big silver cross? Seriously?" The baritone of her supposed savior was heard. She slowly opened one of her eyes to watch as the red leather cover hand grabbed whatever Sango sent flying at them earlier in front of their eyes with little to no effort by one hand. Suddenly she felt stupid when she looked at the oversize silver cross, which was as big as a grownup adult size, as the guy waved it up and down at the far away girl, assuming was the author of the masterpiece he caught in his hand, "Oi!" He bellowed, "That was dangerous!" He threw an amused laugh at Sango, the girl stood in shock looking at them on one end of the narrowed passage of the alley.

"Take this!" Kagome heard another familiar male voice from her other direction as more flying objects were coming at her direction, this time the size was as small as her fist, but with an alarm amount of whatever it was. _Miroku…_ She wailed again.

Strong wind surrounded them, effectively created a barrier repelled all the, whatever it was, from hitting them. The wind died as the last piece of flying object hit the ground, as harmless as what it was supposed to be… followed by a thud of something just land from the middle of nowhere to their mist.

"Garlic?" A new female voice echoed in the dark alley. Her ruby eyes glanced back and forth between the amazing amount of garlic on the ground and the young man stood dumbfound looking at them with a shock expression.

Kagome slapped her hands to her forehead and covered her eyes. Suddenly she wished there was a hole right in front of her eyes so she could hide away in embarrassment. This was getting stupider as time passed!

"I know your feeling." She heard her supposed savior said in a sympathetic tone, "My companions did it all the time." Was it her imagination or he sounded warmer than before?

"I…" she started, unknown what should she say next.

"It's okay." He cut her off, "I'm sorry for my companions' behavior. They didn't mean anything… bad…" He trailed off as though he just realized how it sounded, compared to the reality of the situation had he not intervened on time "… never mind…"

"Um…" She started again, searching her mind for whatever to say, "Thank you…" she murmured, till had her back faced him, despite her desperate need to have a look at his face.

"GET DOWN! KAGOME!"

She heard Sango's voice bellowed again. This time, before she could react, her face was down first into the dirt ground as she heard a rain of loud bang noises in the air. Her eyes widened. Sango was using _that_ weapon! It could possible _kill _someone! Human or not! "Stop! Sango!" Kagome screamed out to her friend.

"Your friend is a hot head risky one I've met in a while." Her savior commented nonchalantly above, as he was using his body to shield her lithe form from the flying bullets artlessly shooting higher up to their direction as the other two crouched low together facing them. Some of it nicked the big silver cross, which was miraculously jammed into the ground and acted as the primary shield for them from the raining bullets.

"Let's go back." He regarded his two companions, who was about to protest, but he raised his hand up and looked sternly at them. The other two ducked their head.

This time Kagome was able to look at them more clearly this close. First of was the girl, who was closer than the other guy, was wearing a white with red whirlwind patterns kimono. Her black hair was put into a bun higher up at the back of her head, decorated with two dangling feathers. Her hand held a black folded traditional hand fan. The guy behind her was covered in a white baboon pelt, but he had his baboon mask off to the side when he regarded the other guy earlier, revealed his black with purple waves design old traditional kimono. His disbelievingly long black hair spread on his back like a halo despite he put it up in a high pony tail with a thin red ribbon. The same ruby eyes, the same black hair, the same pale skin color, _these two must be related with each other somehow… _Kagome concluded.

As for her savior… She nervously glanced to her side… and her blood started running north. Dear Kami, who on earth had their eyes color in a deep amethyst hue? She looked at those eyes unmoving like forever until an amused feminine voice broke her amethyst pleasure trance by a soft laugh, "It must be a curse to have all virgins look at you like a meat whenever they looked at your eyes."

Her amethyst eyes savior groaned in his hand. "Look!" He snapped his head at her direction, his voice harsh, "Girl, I—" Whatever he was about to throw at her was choked in his throat by an unexpected lump. He looked at the girl with wide amethyst eyes as if he had just seen a ghost.

His other two companions stood up from their hiding as the presumably last flying bullet hit the ground to join with its siblings and turned to leave the area as he helped her stood up, his eyes never left her face as he looked at her in wonder. Her face felt hot now. She felt hot now. Everything inside her felt hot now! All because he was looking at her this… _this way!_

Suddenly another loud bang shot through the air.

And he disappeared from her front to throw himself at his male companion's back, his sword partly drew, the unexpected bullet collided with the edge of his blade which positioned near the middle of his forehead.

What none of them expected was what happened next as the bullet, by remaining force from earlier impact changed it direction and blew down side, pierced through the red leather coat covered flesh of the amethyst eyes youth's right shoulder.

The other male turned back to get a hold of his falling companion as his burning red eyes fixed to the frozen girl with trembling hands holding the accused weapon that had wounded their friend.

"BITCH!" Both the male and female roared in rage as black tentacles shot from the male and with a flick of the female's fan, numerous crescent shape wind blew at Sango's direction. The human girl was too terrify to even scream at the combination of deadly attacks were aiming at her.

The wind screamed in the hapless human's stead, yet could do nothing to prevent the bloody outcome as it was obeying the command of its user, who no doubt had everything in her eyes demanded this sole human being to be shed into pieces.

"Kanna." The shallow breathing called softly in the air, too soft for human ears to catch on because of the raging wind.

Before the blow could hit the human girl, a white figure dropped soundlessly in front of her and put her mirror in the front at arm length, tentacles and wind blades dissolved into thin air, and everything went silent once more.

The male cradled his wounded friend preciously in his arms and put his white pelt around him. The white surface was soaking in red by the matter of second. He looked at the female by his side and they nodded at the same time, then they shot up high to the sky and disappeared from sight.

Before he was brought away, the amethyst youth tried his best to glance at the girl he had saved. Not after he was out of her earshot, a soft murmured of his voice reached her hearing, _"Kikyo…"_

Sango looked at the white figure stood with its back to her with dread. Her blood ran cold as the figure slowly turned to face her. Lifeless black eyes pierced her soul as she adjusted her mirror to reflect Sango's frighten face in it. "Don't think this is the end."

With that, the humans found themselves at the dark alley. Danger was all over, yet each of them was heavy with the event had happened this night.

"Who's there?" An unknown voice brought them out of their thoughts as flash lights scorched their visions. "What are you kids doing here at this hour?!" They heard the angry voice of the same person again.

A click of something was heard as the man spoke into his speaker. "Report! I've found three minors in a dark alley at street 21…"

Everything went on a blur for each of them afterward as they were returned to their respective families shortly after that by the police after a good lecture on the spot. More good lectures at home and they were left to themselves in their rooms for the remaining of the night, which neither could try to have a much needed sleep so they could pretend tomorrow that everything was just a bad dream…

* * *

Things did not go as pleasant for the others that same night.

They had stopped at one point in other dark alley to have a look at the wound on the shoulder of their companion.

"The bleeding did not stop!" The tall girl said with urgent and panic, "How?!"

"Lower your voice…" The wounded one mumbled, "You are hurting my ears."

"SORRY! BUT IT DID NOT STOP BLEEDING!" Now she bellowed to the dreadfully silent night in exasperation. At the same time she was done, a sheathed katana was thrown at her face, successfully knocked her down to her knees. "OW!" She rubbed her face where it was hit, already the reddened skin was changing back to its normal pale color, "You are so mean. I am a girl after all…" She whined as fake tears rolled down her cheeks.

And everyone ignored her.

"Naraku." The amethyst eyes youth called to the male holding him.

"How are you feeling?" Naraku asked in a disbelievingly soft tone.

"Like shit." Amethyst eyes locked with ruby ones. "Hold my legs and right hand down. I'm going to pull it out." He spoke with sure confident.

"Let me do it." Naraku offered, "Your nails are sharper than mine, what if yours got tucked somewhere and accidentally cut an unwanted tendon?"

"Don't scare me, brat." Amused amethyst laughed at the bewildered male. "The one who shot it," He gestured to his injured shoulder with his left hand, "was just a normal kid," He fixed his eyes seriously with Naraku's, "But the maker of this thing was not." Then his face broke into a grin, "So no, I'm not gonna let your precious tentacles or miasma claws anywhere near my bloody flesh!"

"Idiot." Naraku forced a small smile at the other's antics despite his injury. But he would not go against the other's will, no matter how much displeasure he showed at the other's stubbornness.

As the two females stood back and forth of the two males and looked out for danger of the night to stand guard, tentacles grew out from Naraku's back and gently snaked themselves around the amethyst eyes youth ankles and right wrist. Naraku watched as the other closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.

Without missing a beat, bright animalistic red eyes snapped open as lengthened talons dug into the till bleeding wound, nearly deep enough to touch the bullet lodged in his shoulder. Black hair suddenly dyed in a pure white color flustered as dark red aura in the shape of whirlwind surrounded them. A deep growl escaped the blood oozing out lips as claws dug in deeper to the wound, came closer to the cold bullet.

The heavy scent of blood filled in the area as the wind picked up. At this rate they would announce any blood suckers their exact location and be the late dinner.

Naraku hold his hand out as a transparent dark orb materialized above his palm and getting larger until it covered a good range of their surrounding area with the four of them in center.

"My barrier will keep the scent of blood shut out for a good while. But the wind is not at our side." Naraku muttered darkly, looking pointy at the female in white and red kimono, "Kagura."

"Understood." The female, by the name Kagura replied as her fan unfolded, with a gentle flick of her wrist, the wind died down to a pleasant breeze until no more wind blew in the cold night air.

That went on like forever to each of them until a clang of something metal hit the cold ground, followed with a shaky rag breath from the wounded one as his hair dyed back slowly in the previous mid night color and glowing red eyes died down for amethyst to emerge.

Both the girls abandoned their posts and ran to the two males.

"Are you alright?" Kagura asked in panic as she looked at the fresh punctures on his flesh, it was till bleeding for devil sake!

"Are you alright? Are you not alright?" The white figure asked in a less urgent tone, but her pitch was higher than normal enough to let the other knew she worried as much.

"Yea…" He answered, "I will live." He looked at the worry hens' faces were looking at him and snorted, "Have too much money left in this world to spend on and need to fuck women for several centuries more to die happily ever after."

The other three looked at him as they had their own moment with their thoughts to absorb this new given information.

"Nevermind the money but the fuck part sounded good to me." Kagura tapped her fan on her chin and thought aloud. She ignored the snort from the wounded one and the disgusted look Naraku threw at her.

"Oh please, as if he wanted to fuck your little pussy till the next century." Naraku flicked some of his misplace black hair to his back as he sneered at the female, "At least my ass is more desirable."

Kagura made a strangle sound as if she had just swallowed a cockroach. "Did you even hear him? He wants women! W-o-m-e-n!" She drawled the last part.

"Oh I am sexy than anything and I know it, thank you." Naraku spat back at her.

Their bickering went on as the wounded one back away from them unnoticed, needing time to recuperate himself away from the loud twosome and their friendly fire. It would be fun to watch on daily basis if he was not injured this badly.

A small hand braced his good left shoulder as another at the small of his back to help him sit up. "Thanks, Kanna." He looked at the white girl in gratitude.

One barely there smile flashed on the girl's lips and it went away before anything else but his sharp eyes to catch on. Her attention drew into the flash of small silver stayed forgotten in the ground and she looked at him inquiring, "What is it?"

He looked at the object on the ground and inhaled a deep breath, "It's a silver bullet."

"Silver bullet?" She repeated, testing the name of the object on her tongue.

"But not a normal one." He looked at her then to her mirror, which was reflecting the sight of that same bullet on the ground.

Suddenly her mirror flashed and she looked at him with widened eyes. "Something is coming this way."

That got the attention of the bickering pair as they snapped their heads at her at the same time, but their heads were too close and collided with one another with a loud thud, twin moan of pain filled the air as the two rubbed their foreheads and glared at each other. A disapproving look from the male by Kanna's side had them both silent as he looked back at Kanna. "Where are they from?" He asked the girl.

"Somewhere… far away…" She replied emotionlessly as she looked for words to voice what her mirror was conveying, "The West… three shadows…"

"That's enough, Kanna." His voice broke the girl out of her daze as she looked at him, startled.

"I can't move fast in my state so we are gonna use _that_ special method of transportation." He talked to the other three. "You all will go to the Goshinboku Tree and Naraku would have enough time to prepare and teleport me by the time you all get there."

"We all go?" Kagura gasped, "You are staying alone here? One of us should stay in case something tries to do something funny to you!"

"As much as I hate to do this but I agree with Kagura." Naraku said, looking at the groaning youth, "You said it yourself that you are unable to move fast in your current state." He saw the other was about to said something and he cut in faster, "And the wound you did yourself before this shit happened hadn't completely healed yet. Don't think you can fool us!" He snapped.

"Fine." The youth gave a defeated sigh. "Kanna will stay with me for the sake of my sanity." Then he looked sharply at Kagura and Naraku, who were about to protest his dividend choice. "No buts. Now off with you two. The faster you get there the better chance you will see me and Kanna back in one piece… hopefully." His eyes flashed with a mysterious glee of deep amethyst that made the two almost decided to stay back together.

His mind set as Naraku grabbed the unexpected Kagura's hand and they disappeared from sight in the middle of one second and the next.

"Hide yourself. Kanna." He spoke softly to Kanna as he readjusted his position, leaned his back against the cold wall to support himself in a sit up pose. Kanna already vanished into thin air but her present was surrounding him, masked their scents into an invisible white transparent orb. She would buy as much time as possible for the other two as well as delayed the speeding up unavoidable encounter was coming at the direction her wounded charge was looking straight at. Her mind focus as her being went completely till, if anything bad was going to happen, she would defend him to the end until Naraku successfully brought him to safety.

She felt a soft touch somewhere in her current dissolved form. Then his voice echoed in her hearing range, "Relax. I won't let anything harm you."

His words warmed her crystallized heart. At this moment, she felt as if…

"What should I name you, Invader." His cold voice spoke to the shadow in front of their vision cut off her thought as she, more determinedly to guard him than before, used darkness around them as advantage and morphed herself deeper into its black blanket, prepared multiple of defense and offense moves once she decided this being was here to mean any harm to him.

"I smelt the scent of someone I know in this area." A melodious voice reached their ears and sent a deadly chill up and down their spines. "And by following the direction of it, only me, for my companions were fooled by the wind," The shadow emerged from darkness and presented before their eyes was a regal being with silver hair danced softly in the night wind, bright narrowed golden eyes looked down at the one sat in front of him, "was able to reach you." He finished as he scanned the feature of the being that his gaze was unable to look away from. Something inside him stirred at the sight of this wide amethyst eyes, this long pit black hair, and most of all, the scent of blood filled his nostril that awoke something in him that he was never aware of ever since his existence began.

"My deepest apology for our first meeting has to occur with this sorry state of mine." Amethyst eyes smiled softly at the slightly widen surprised golden iris. "But do tell the reason for your desperate seeking me out in the dead of this night."

"I desire of what you know about the owner of the scent that was running in your veins, his whereabouts, his story, and his faring." His melodious voice unwavered as he regarded the other, completely hid his inner conflicts at being in each others present this close and how the deep baritone voice of the other effected his physical and mental system as time passed.

"What will you do with the information once it was given to you?" Amused amethyst locked with narrowed golden gaze with a flash of something passed between the two at the mention of the being in question. The flash was too fast for the third being to catch up on but not went unnoticed by the both in conversation. "How bad do you desire the answer from me?" Inquiring amethyst danced tauntingly in the night as his lips quirked into a smirk.

Thin black tendrils started surrounding the sitting form as the wind picked up, blew his long black hair like a halo about his front and back. A transparent dark orb cocooned him in its center as he floated up in the middle of nothing and looked down at the bewildered form of the other. Two lethal claws ejected two bright green lights pierced through the air shot up at his direction, but its light was dissolved by the moment it collided with the black barrier shielding the other from his advance.

"There was nothing left for you in this land." A low baritone voice reached the silver hair being ears, "Please go back to where you have come from and forget about everything."

"Ridiculous!" Narrowed golden ire snarled.

"But if you decided to pursue, _Sesshoumaru_," The way his name rang in his ears from those sinful lips of the other put an end to his sudden rage to be replaced by molten heat that burned his being completely ablaze. "Then come at Inuyasha, the being that graced your present tonight."

The last thing he saw before the black orb disappeared into the air, brought with it all the answers for his questions, and stole from him all his reasons to go back until he had the other tied to himself in a way neither of them could disengage from each other, was a warm bright amethyst lighted with hidden something that called out for his being in intense need and delicious desire.

_"Inuyasha…"_ He rolled the name on his tongue as he unconsciously licked his lips.

_I, Sesshoumaru, accept your challenge._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
